


Mornings

by FallingForKonoha



Series: Naru-One Shots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/FallingForKonoha
Summary: Mornings in the Uzumaki household





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just.. fluff..

“Hmmm” Naruto hummed happily, cuddling closer to what was soft against his chest, his arms tightening as he buried his face in, inhaling what was strictly the scent he grew to love

His dream had been a great one, with the Hokage robe around his shoulders, his face craved into the mountain, his beautiful wife at his side, he could sleep forever, but he knew he had a better reason to be awake

“Hinata…” He breathed happily, before realising what was in his arms was too soft, too bendable to be his wife, and his eyes snapped open to find he wasn’t holding Hinata at all, but her pillow

“Hinata?” He asked, confused, lifting his head to realise she wasn’t in bed, or even in the room at all “Oi, Hinata!” he called

“Kitchen, Naruto-kun!” Hinata said in reply, and he happily strung out of bed, quickly running there to find his wife by the stove, chopsticks in her hand

She stood there, her hair held back with her headband, skin almost glowing in health, apron around her front, though it seemed almost a bit too tight now, she still wore it well, and Naruto felt his lips pull into a grin

_Hinata…my wife_

“Whatcha making?” He asked as he came up behind her,wrapping his arms around her waist, though the movement not as smooth due to the bump of her stomach

“Ramen” Hinata replied, stirring the noodles around in the pot, before putting the chopsticks down again “It should be done in a bit”

“Yeah ramen!” Naruto said cheerfully, before tilting his head slightly “You know.. you’ve been making that almost every meal now” he said, though he wasn’t bothered by it at all, just curious, because he knew Hinata liked ramen, but she didn’t like it like he did, no one in the village did

“Yes… because Boruto loves it” Hinata said with a gentle smile, her hand resting over her stomach “It’s all I’ve been craving recently… ramen and more ramen” she turned to face him, smile still in place, “I’m just glad you love the dish so much, because Boruto can’t get enough”

Naruto’s grin grew, and it was proud and confident “You can tell he’s my son! I bet none of the other guys’ kids love ramen this much!”

Hinata just giggled “I may need to go shopping soon, we’re running out of the ingredients I need to make it” 

“Don’t worry, Hinata! I can send a clone to go get it, you just stay here and cook, your ramen is almost as good as Teuchi’s, and that’s saying something, he’s the best ramen chief alive!” Naruto said confidently, and Hinata’s cheeks touched a soft pink

“Thank you, Naruto-kun”

“No, thank you for marrying me” Naruto grinned “and thank you for having my son” and with that, he kissed her forehead lovingly, and Hinata smiled, feeling at peace with Naruto so close to her

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu if you wanna see a specific pairing for my fluff pieces


End file.
